


Home

by Hyuntha



Series: Dorm antics [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, hongjoong is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuntha/pseuds/Hyuntha
Summary: Hongjoong started to arrive late at the dorm once again.Seonghwa just wanted him home. (And maybe spoil him a little bit).
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Dorm antics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845328
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This took me almost two months I think lmao  
> Hope you like it;3  
> 2020/08/07: Edited some details so it could be connected to the other works.

Hongjoong sighed while he closed the door as quiet as possible, leaving his shoes and jacket at the entrance. It was a few minutes past two in the morning. He’d been coming home at a decent time for a long while. But now with their upcoming projects, he started to lose track of the hours spent in his studio once again.

The lights were off, everyone was already sleeping without any doubt. He wanted to go to his room and sleep as well, but his stomach was making sounds of war since he forgot to have dinner. He blindly walked into the dorm and turned the lights on. He threw his bag on the couch in the living room and made his way to the kitchen.

Their cupboards were almost empty. Most of the time they subsisted from take-out, things they could buy in the store next to the dorm or under the KQ building. He cheered when he found some samgyeopsal leftovers -the boys sure had a good time-, he prepared a plate and took a bottle of water from the fridge. He sat at the table and ate watching a YouTube video with the lowest volume possible.

“Joong-ah?”.

The blond choked when he heard his name. He quickly took the bottle and gulped down the water to avoid waking up other members with his coughing. The other boy run to him and rubbed his back to help him.

“You almost gave me a heart attack, Seonghwa!”, he whined with a hand on his chest once he recovered. The older chuckled.

“Sorry, Joong-ah. I heard something and thought it was you”, he explained.

“Oh… sorry, did I wake you up?”, Hongjoong rubbed his neck. Seonghwa shook his head and sat next to the blond.

“No. Actually, I was waiting for you”, the black-haired boy confessed, shrugging.

The leader’s face twisted, a bolt of guilt flashing through him.

“Sorry, I…”, he started to apologize out of habit, but Seonghwa stopped him.

“Just… don’t”, he said, resting a hand on top of Hongjoong’s on the table. “Finish the food and let’s go to sleep, okay?”, the boy’s smile made him feel better. Yet, the blond knew Seonghwa was upset about him getting late to the dorm once more.

He tried really hard to make everything work, but he couldn’t help himself when it was about ATEEZ. Seonghwa understood his point; however, he was still worried about him. He wanted their leader healthy, with a decent sleeping cycle and an adequate meal plan. But besides that, he just wanted Hongjoong home.

“Okay! I’ll wash this and we can go to bed”, Hongjoong stood up and went to the sink. After the incident with the unwashed dishes, everyone made sure to wash what they used as soon as they finished. He was drying the bowl when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. “Hey, what are you doing?”, he giggled but allowed Seonghwa to hug him even tighter.

“Can’t I hug my boyfriend?”, he rested his chin on Hongjoong’s shoulder. The blond smiled and left the plate on the draining rack, placing his hands on top of Seonghwa’s.

“Of course”, his thumb stroked the older’s hand, allowing himself to rest his back against Seonghwa’s chest.

“I miss you”, the boy whispered, hiding his face in Hongjoong’s neck. The blond shivered at the feeling of Seonghwa’s breath against his skin.

“You see me every day”, he chuckled. The older shook his head.

“I miss spending time with you”, he clarified. “I miss hugging you”, he squeezed the blond in his arms. “I miss cuddling with you, sleeping with you, waking up to you… I miss kissing you”, he pressed a tender kiss under the boy’s ear. Then nuzzled his neck, breathing in his sweet scent. Hongjoong gasped, feeling a subtle shudder throughout his entire body. He didn’t remember when was the last time he felt his boyfriend’s lips on him that way. He didn’t notice how much he’s been neglecting his body from Seonghwa’s affection.

“I miss it, too”, he admitted in a soft whisper. Seonghwa smiled, his lips grazing Hongjoong’s skin. Their leader wasn’t someone to open up about his feelings or was affectionate that easily. So the older appreciated every word and caress Hongjoong threw his way. Seonghwa on the other hand… He enjoyed showering his boyfriend with love in every way he could. Thus, he was going to make the most of the time he got with the blond.

His arms pressed Hongjoong even tighter to his body, letting his lips roam around the blond’s neck. The younger tilted his head back and rested it on Seonghwa’s shoulder, allowing him to fill his skin with kisses. The sweet ministrations went on for a while until Hongjoong sighed and turned around to face him. Seonghwa smiled at him, one arm still around his waist and his thumb stroked his cheek with delicacy. A smile grew on the blond's face at the action. His hands took support on the older’s chest and his nose rubbed Seonghwa’s sweetly.

Seonghwa couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing person in his arms. Hongjoong was blushing beautifully at their proximity. His smile made him feel warm inside. He couldn’t stand his boyfriend’s cuteness anymore and leaned down to kiss him. The shorter male giggled against his mouth and then melted in the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck.

It was soft at first, their lips sliding in a sweet pattern both of them knew too well. But soon enough, Seonghwa pinned him against the counter. Hongjoong played with the black hair on the older’s nape, making him groan, his tongue doing an appearance. Hongjoong granted him access and let him wander inside his mouth before brushing their tongues together. The taller’s hands rubbed Hongjoong’s back over his hoodie and then slipped under the cloth, provoking the blond to moan quietly. His spine arched at the cold feeling of Seonghwa's fingers caressing his warm skin.

The older bit the shorter’s lower lip and tugged at it, pulling away from the kiss and descending to his neck. He kissed there and sucked under the blond's ear, knowing the boy’s weakness and taking advantage of it. Hongjoong groaned at his lover's actions. His fingers dug into his shoulders, trying to push him away or even closer -he couldn't decide.

Seonghwa didn’t let him think too much anyway and took him in his arms, sitting him on the counter. Hongjoong wrapped his legs around the boy’s hips right away, dragging him closer. The older kept mouthing his neck while subtly grinding his hips, making Hongjoong lose himself in a cloud full of want. But then, the hot feeling of Seonghwa's tongue against his throat and the loud moan it got out of him made him suddenly acknowledge where they were.

"Seong- Ah! Seonghwa", he panted, pulling away. The black-haired boy looked at him with dazed eyes, lips red and slick and so appetizing. Hongjoong had to restrain himself. "Can we go to our room, please?".

Seonghwa stared at the leader for a while. He was lost in how stunning Hongjoong looked out of breath, with glistening lips and rosy cheeks. He wanted to devour him completely, kiss him everywhere and show him how much he loved him, how much he missed him. He snapped out of it when the blond called his name again. He shook his head trying to regain some control of himself and nodded, sliding his hands out of the leader’s clothes and smoothing them down.

“Yeah, sure. Sorry, I-”, he tried to apologize for jumping the leader like that in the middle of the kitchen. But Hongjoong gave him a peck to shush him.

“It’s okay”, he averted his gaze. “Just… not here”, he whispered a little embarrassed.

Seonghwa’s eyes widened in surprise. The blond was quite shy to talk about the physical aspect of their relationship. So it was unexpected for him to do it so freely. But Seonghwa chose to keep his thoughts to himself. He gave the blond another soft kiss and helped him to get down of the counter.

They tidied up the kitchen as quick as they could, turned the lights off and walked hand in hand to their room. Hongjoong took his bag from the couch on the way. They were about to enter when they heard a muffled noise. It made them halt in their track at the absurd fear of getting caught going to their own room. They froze for a few seconds before there was another sound, clearly from one of the rooms. And this time, they could recognize it was a moan that sounded a lot like WooYoung's voice saying San's name. Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong and saw how his expression changed into his annoyed leader’s face. He was obviously upset about his members still up and fooling around, again.

Seonghwa felt the tension built in Hongjoong and he definitely didn’t need another scene like the last time something similar happened. It was a disaster and many of them witnessed things they didn't want to see. So he tugged the leader’s hand and pushed him to go inside their room. To his surprise, Hongjoong followed along and didn’t complain, although he was still frowning.

“Let them be. They were very clingy all night, we knew this was going to happen”, Seonghwa explained with a sigh. He went to make their bed since he did quite a mess tossing around while waiting for Hongjoong to arrive home.

"You spoil them too much", the blond grumbled, putting his bag on the floor. He took his hoodie and jeans off, keeping his T-shirt and boxers on. "I'll go to the bathroom", Hongjoong informed him.

Seonghwa hummed nonchalantly, dropping himself on the bed and sitting with his back resting on the wall. He took his phone from under the pillow and scrolled aimlessly for a few seconds. He waited for the blond to come to bed, falling in their usual bedtime routine.

About five minutes later the door opened again and the bed dipped next to him. Without warning, Hongjoong straddled his lap, falling easily in Seonghwa’s arms.

The blond sighed again and hid his face in the crook of the older’s neck. Seonghwa put his phone aside and rubbed the leader’s back up and down. He left soft kisses against his temple, soothing him. Hongjoong hummed, nuzzling the taller’s throat, his lips grazing the skin. The other’s breath hitched, his head tilting almost instantly to make room for the younger to start kissing his neck. Hongjoong took the invitation and sucked softly his Adam’s apple, making him hiss and his hands tighten on the blond’s hips. Seonghwa felt his body heat up as he was suddenly aware of having a barely clothed Hongjoong on his lap.

“Hwa… can we continue what we were doing before?”, the shorter male murmured with his lips touching Seonghwa’s red ear. The older’s body tensed up slightly and pulled away to look at him in the eyes. Hongjoong was blushing but kept his gaze. “If you want to…”, he added.

Seonghwa smirked, leaving a short kiss on his lips. “Of course, baby”.

Hongjoong smiled and leaned down to join their lips again. The older wrapped his arms around the leader’s waist tightly, making him gasp, taking the chance to push his tongue inside the blond's mouth and making Hongjoong grasp his hair trying to bring him even closer. They explored each other’s mouth like they didn’t know it already, quiet gasps escaping them between kisses. A few minutes later, Hongjoong couldn’t wait any longer. He tugged the black strands and pulled away, baring his neck for him in a silent request.

Seonghwa obliged, flattening his tongue on the column of his neck, humming at the sweet moan it took out of his boyfriend. Hongjoong then moved his hands to the older’s chest, pulling at his T-shirt with his fists. Seonghwa chuckled at the blond’s impatience and helped him to take off the cloth. He groaned when Hongjoong instantly attached his lips to the naked skin of his neck and shoulder and then slid to his chest.

“Ah, Joong”, he sighed at Hongjoong’s tongue licking one his nipples. His own hands slipped under the leader’s T-shirt and his fingers tightened on his waist. Hongjoong flinched, a laugh bubbling in his chest.

“It tickles”, he giggled.

“Does this tickle, too?”, Seonghwa’s thumbs grazed over the blond’s nipples to tease him. He smirked when Hongjoong hissed and glared at him. He ignored it and pulled the T-shirt off Hongjoong to press his lips on the hard nubs. He sucked softly, licking them after. Hongjoong whined; his back arching and searching for more contact.

“Hwa…”, the blond moaned, his hips starting to move languidly, grinding on Seonghwa’s lap. The older groaned and his hands slid to Hongjoong’s ass and squeezed it, making him grind harder against him.

“Joong? Can I mark you?”, he asked, his breath humid against Hongjoong’s skin. The leader nodded enthusiastically.

Seonghwa smiled, kissing him one more time before sliding his lips over the blond’s jaw and neck, nipping it softly. Hongjoong’s hips thrust abruptly when he felt the older’s tongue digging at his pulse point and then sucking it briefly.

“Don’t do it on my neck”, he complained and Seonghwa nibbled the same spot, teasing him. Hongjoong slapped him on the chest and the older laughed but moved lower.

While Seonghwa was busy mouthing his collarbones and chest, the blond decided to take Seonghwa’s sweatpants off. It was a quite difficult mission with that talented tongue doing things to him. But, with dedication, he could slide them past his knees, where Seonghwa helped him to finally kick them off. A gasp left his mouth when he felt their hard members rubbing together with only thin fabric separating them. Both were already leaking in their underwear and Hongjoong was getting desperate. His legs spread further apart, pressing himself closer to Seonghwa. The feeling of their erections pressing tightly against each other making him moan. His hips rolled up, hissing at the older’s teeth digging on his collarbone and his hands massaging his ass. He felt drunk on Seonghwa; he needed more and wanted to stop at the same time. He was feeling too close to coming and didn’t want it to finish so soon. He pushed the older lightly, resting his hands on his chest, trying to regain his breathing.

“What’s wrong, baby? Are you okay? Was it too much?”, Seonghwa was quick to attack him with questions, his face frowned in worry. Hongjoong smiled at his boyfriend’s sweetness and shook his head.

“I’m fine, Hwa. I just… don’t want to come yet”, he admitted. The older sighed in relief, caressing his red cheek and kissing him short and sweet.

“Okay. Tell me what you want to do, baby”, his hands rested on the blond’s thighs, stroking them up and down. The tip of his fingers sneaking under the hem of his underwear. “Anything you want”, he said, his lips leaving soft kisses on his forehead, nose and mouth. Hongjoong held him there, deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue inside the older’s mouth in search of its partner. Seonghwa’s tongue was an addiction to him, wet and smooth against his own. He couldn’t resist sucking on it, making the black-haired boy moan loudly and dig his nails on his thighs. Hongjoong pulled away with a groan, tugging Seonghwa’s swollen lower lip between his teeth. They held each other close, breathing heavily against the other’s mouth. The air was humid and hot between them.

“Fuck me?”.

Seonghwa couldn’t believe how sweet and soft he looked while saying it. He was averting his gaze and he could even see a pout on his lips. The older didn’t waste time to push Hongjoong on his back, hovering over him. Hongjoong squealed but it wasn’t like he would complain at the new position.

“You have no idea how much I love you”, Seonghwa surprised him with the sudden confession. It wasn’t the first time he heard it, but the moment was unexpected. Hongjoong felt himself blush.

“I love you, too”, he whispered. Then wrapped his arms around the older’s neck and pulled him in a kiss to hide his embarrassment.

Seonghwa kissed him intensely, taking the blond’s legs to place them around his waist and making them moan at the friction. He bit Hongjoong’s lip softly and his mouth descended to his chest once more. He entertained himself there for a short time, licking and sucking the leader’s puffy nipples, content with the lovely whimpers he got from him. Then, he kissed his way down Hongjoong’s abdomen, pulling his boxers off as well. He almost cursed when he saw how turned on Hongjoong was. The blond hid his face in his elbow. He was still uneasy about being completely naked and aroused in front of Seonghwa.

“It’s okay, baby”, the black-haired boy soothed him, caressing his flanks and kissing his thighs.

Hongjoong wanted to complain that Seonghwa was actually making him feel even more embarrassed. But his voice cut off when he felt the older’s breath on his member. Seonghwa licked and, with the help of his hand, took him in his mouth slowly. He was not in the mood to tease him so much. The blond hissed, his back arching and his hands flew to the black strands, taking them gently between his fingers. Seonghwa started to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and working his tongue around the shaft. His hands couldn’t keep still either, stroking Hongjoong legs up and down and pushing to spread them wider apart.

“Hwa!”, the younger whimpered. He felt too exposed and he could tell he was red from head to chest. Seonghwa pulled apart with a quick lick on his tip, smirking and starting to mouth at his thighs. Hongjoong grunted deep in his throat, an unexpected feeling of satisfaction at the thought of his skin full of Seonghwa’s traces. The older sucked hard on a particular soft spot and then slid over Hongjoong until they were face to face again. Hongjoong slot their mouths together once more. Seonghwa’s tongue had a dull bitter taste that he started to enjoy a little too much.

While the blond was distracted with the kiss, the older started to rub his rim with delicate fingers and then pressed them gently, obtaining a gasp from Hongjoong. The blond’s hips bucked up involuntary and he moaned softly, asking for more.

“Baby”, Seonghwa called. Hongjoong hummed. “Can I… eat you out?”, the question was a faint whisper, the blond wouldn’t have caught it if he wasn’t pressed so close to him.

To say the proposition shocked him would be an understatement since they were pretty simple in the bedroom. Besides, they haven’t been sleeping together for long in their relationship. Even though he trusted Seonghwa, his insecurities drowned him sometimes.

“Baby?”, Seonghwa stroked his cheek after Hongjoong didn’t respond for a while. “Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to or if it’s too much for you. We’ll do whatever you’re comfortable with doing”, he pressed a peck on his nose and Hongjoong melt once again.

“Okay…”, he sighed. “Just… give me a moment”, he closed his eyes. Seonghwa nodded even if Hongjoong couldn’t see him and brushed his hair out of his face to admire him, leaving gentle kisses on his cheeks. The blond smiled, opened his eyes and pulled the older in a short and chaste kiss. “I trust you”.

“Are you sure, baby?”, his thumb skimmed over the leader’s lower lip. Hongjoong nodded and nuzzled his nose against Seonghwa’s own. The older smiled and pecked him once more before going down the blond’s body once more.

Hongjoong’s breathing started to quicken. He had a sudden realization of what was about to happen and his nerves were causing him to shake slightly. Seonghwa noticed his subtle trembling and hushed him, kissing every patch of skin he could reach trying to relax him. His hands stroked Hongjoong’s thighs, spreading them wider slowly. The blond tried to close his legs out of instinct, but Seonghwa didn’t allow him to do it, placing Hongjoong’s knees over his shoulders.

“Stay still, baby”, he grazed his lips on his thighs and then looked at him. “But if you want to stop, just tell me, okay?”, he waited for the blond to nod before smiling and kept sucking his thighs with delicacy.

Hongjoong knew the older was trying to ease him into this new experience, but he was going to go crazy if Seonghwa didn’t start soon. He loved the smooches and sweet caresses, but he was distressed. Regardless, he wouldn’t say anything or complain about it. He was still anxious about the situation and what Seonghwa was doing was common territory for him.

To sum up, he was dying.

Finally, Seonghwa seemed to catch on his ordeal and had the audacity to laugh. Hongjoong whined and pouted at him, the older chuckled and, eventually, leaned down and licked delicately at his perineum. Hongjoong’s back arched, a shiver going through his spine. At the positive reaction, Seonghwa hummed and left a quick kiss on his rim before lapping his tongue at it. The tip of his tongue teased him and pressed at his hole, barely slipping inside. The blond’s hands quickly flew to cover his mouth, he almost didn’t notice he was starting to get loud.

Seonghwa saw how lost in pleasure his boyfriend was and took the chance to push the leader’s legs to his abdomen, almost folding him in half. A smirk appeared on his face when Hongjoong didn’t complain. He actually helped him to hold one of his legs with one hand under his knee, the other still trying to keep his sobs down. It seemed like both of them discovered a new thing to enjoy together.

He kept at it for a while, lapping and thrusting his tongue in the entrance, helping Hongjoong to loosen up quickly until the blond started to shake. He then felt a tap on his hand and stopped. When he looked up he had to contain his breath at the beautiful sight that was Kim Hongjoong. He looked ethereal. His eyes were glassed up and teary. His lips swollen and red from biting it to quiet his moans and he was blushing from his neck to the tip of his ears. His chest was moving up and down abruptly trying to breathe. His cock glistening in pre-come, messing up his belly.

He cursed out loud and he swore he never moved quicker in his life, his lips sliding over Hongjoong’s in a matter of seconds. Both were too lost in each other to remember or care about where Seonghwa’s tongue was a second ago. Hongjoong whined against his mouth and tugged at his black strands, arching his back to press himself closer to him.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. So good for me”, he murmured. The blond sobbed and the older boy reached out under the bed to find their lube.

“Hurry hyung”.

The bottle slipped from Seonghwa’s hands at the name. There wasn’t any reason for Hongjoong to call him that, but he did it when he was really, really needy. And Seonghwa had to admit he enjoyed it, even if it caught him by surprise every time. It was heartwarming that the blond trusted him so much to be vulnerable in front of him. 

“Relax, baby”, he kissed his forehead and coated his fingers with the lube, warming it up as well as he could. It was quite easy to slip the first finger in and he started to move it just a few seconds later. The blond didn’t show a hint of discomfort, so he tried to push the second finger, too. This time Hongjoong frowned but insisted to keep going and Seonghwa obliged with slow and careful movements. Soon enough, the older was thrusting three fingers inside the leader, the blond squirming under his touch and kisses.

“Hwa, please, I’m-”, his words were cut off by a moan. Seonghwa nodded and slid his digits out slowly. He was quick to take his underwear off and search for a condom under the bed again, putting it on and then covering his member in more lube.

“Okay?”, he asked, rubbing the tip of his member against the opening. Hongjoong gasped and nodded, and then Seonghwa pushed. The blond threw his head back, his nails digging in the older’s shoulders. His legs wrapped around his waist so Seonghwa couldn’t stop until he was totally seated inside him. A content hum left Hongjoong’s mouth. “Yeah?”, the black-haired boy grinned, voice airy.

“Yeah”, he smiled and kissed him. “Move, Hwa”, he asked, his fingers caressing Seonghwa’s biceps and shoulders. Then, when his hips started to thrust he took the older by the neck, sliding their tongues together once more so he could contain at least some of his moans. However, that didn't last long. They decided to focus on their pleasure instead. Their mouths just close to each other, both sharing the same air and groaning against the other’s lips.

Seonghwa started a steady and fast pace. His hands took support on the mattress at each side of the blond’s head. Hongjoong transformed into a moaning mess, a whine escaped his throat at every thrust. Something in the back of his mind reminded Seonghwa they were in the dorm. And his lips quickly claimed Hongjoong’s mouth again to swallow his precious noises. The blond hummed and one of his hands travelled all the way down to grab his boyfriend’s ass and press him even deeper. Seonghwa growled, he nipped Hongjoong’s lip and dragged his teeth along his neck, sucking softly under his ear.

"Ah! Seonghwa!", the boy squirmed. His hands were moving everywhere over the older’s back and scratching it with his nails.

"You make me feel so good, baby", he panted on his ear. His fingers sneaked down to tease where they were joined together. Hongjoong shook abruptly at the added touch, his legs opening even more for him. Seonghwa didn't know how he could survive. He just rested his forehead on Hongjoong’s and added new force and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Content when the blond couldn’t even emit a sound because of how good he felt.

"Hyung, hyung", the blond whined, breathless, tugging his hair. Seonghwa immediately understood his request. And who was he to deny something to his beautiful boyfriend? His hand moved fast and took the blond’s wet member on his hand in a tight grip, sliding up and down just how Hongjoong loved it.

"Are you gonna come, baby?", the black-haired boy asked against his lips. Hongjoong nodded, his fingers surely leaving bruises on his boyfriend’s skin because of how hard he was holding onto his back. It took just a few minutes more and Hongjoong came. Seonghwa knew he was too lost to care about the noise. So he just enjoyed Hongjoong whimpering and shaking, their bellies and Seonghwa’s hand soaked in his come.

Seonghwa slowed down his hips to a stop, admiring his destroyed boyfriend under him. The boy was still trembling and sobbing, teary eyes unfocused and puffy lips parted. The older boy stroked his sweaty hair, leaving gentle kisses all over his face until the blond calmed down. Hongjoong sighed and smiled dreamily at him.

"You okay?", Seonghwa asked, nuzzling his cheek.

"Great", he giggled. The older boy chuckled and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. Hongjoong sighed happily and hugged him tightly. They kept kissing for a while until Seonghwa shifted to get more comfortable. And the blond whined feeling his boyfriend’s member still hard inside him. “Hwa”, he exhaled, “do you want me to… suck you off?”, he offered with a deep blush on his cheeks. He actually prefered it when Seonghwa finished inside him, but he was too sensitive to handle it at the moment.

“If you want to, baby”, he looked at him seriously. Hongjoong nodded and Seonghwa pecked his lips, pulling out of him as gentle as he could. The blond grunted, biting his lip.

The older boy removed the condom and threw it in the nearby bin. He reached out to the floor, taking his discarded T-shirt to hastily clean their bellies and his hand. Hongjoong thanked him and asked him to sit at the edge of the bed, dropping down on his knees between his legs. Hongjoong rubbed his hands over his thighs until he reached his member. He stroked him a few times before lapping the head, gently mouthing the sides and then taking him in his mouth without further ado. Seonghwa groaned, his right hand cupping the leader’s neck and his thumb caressing his jaw. Hongjoong took his other hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing it.

The blond bobbed his head slowly at first, sucking hard and twisting his tongue around the shaft. After a while, Seonghwa’s hand pressed him subtlety for a short second. He chuckled on his throat at the action, sending soft vibrations that made the older grunt. But he complied and moved quicker, saliva dripping down his chin. Seonghwa had to bite his lips in order not to moan loudly. His hips bucked up cautiously every time Hongjoong swallowed down. The leader’s eyes watered, but it didn’t take long for him to adjust at the pressure on his throat, sinking his head down with enthusiasm. He looked up at Seonghwa and moaned, his hand clenching on Hongjoong’s hair.

"Ah baby, I'm close", he warned with a groan. Hongjoong nodded his head without stopping his movements, wrapping one hand at the base, going down and back up with new force. Seonghwa didn't even have time to be surprised when Hongjoong didn’t stop. A whimper escaped his throat and his load filled the leader’s mouth instantly. The blond just hummed, taking everything down his throat and licking him clean. Seonghwa was shaking and looking at him incredulously. It was the first time the younger pulled something like that. "I can't believe you", he said out of breath. Hongjoong giggled, brushing his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You can't say you didn't like it", his voice was a little strained. But he squealed when Seonghwa tugged him to sit on his lap, caressing his knees up to his thighs.

"You're so hot", he whispered against his lips. Hongjoong snorted and hid his face in Seonghwa’s neck.

"I'm thirsty", he complained. Seonghwa sighed, an amused smile on his face.

"I'll go to the bathroom and grab a bottle of water on the way", he suggested.

"Okay", he screeched when Seonghwa took him in his arms and placed him on the bed again.

The boy hid the bottle of lube in its place under the bed -just in case. And, being the cleaning freak that he is, searched for the wet wipes so they could clean themselves better. He helped Hongjoong wiping his stomach before cleaning himself. Then he handed the blond another wipe.

"Do you want me to clean you there too?", he smirked. The leader slapped his arm, embarrassed.

"I can do it myself, thanks", he took the cloth. "Give me one of your hoodies", he asked while the older was putting on his sweatpants. The boy searched between his clothes until he found an old oversized hoodie he knew the blond considered comfy and gave it to him with a new pair of boxers.

"Be right back", he kissed his head and went out of the room. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and then cursed when he saw the kitchen lights on, he remembered they turned them off.

"I can't believe you complain about Wooyounggie and me", San said as soon as he saw him. The boy was leaning against the counter, waiting for something heating up in the microwave. Seonghwa sighed.

"Well, it's not like we didn't hear you two now, you know", he shrugged and opened the fridge to take out a bottle. 

"Oh, it's a competition?", San raised an eyebrow and smirked. The elder shook his head, a smirk on his face as well.

“What are you doing?”, he asked, leaning back on the table and taking a sip of water.

“Wooyounggie wants hot chocolate”, he explained. Then run to open the microwave before it went off.

“Okay, just clean the cups after”, he requested and San rolled his eyes. “And clean the room as well, please”, he asked while making his way to his room.

“Of course, mom”, he heard San complain and chuckled.

Seonghwa entered the room, smiling when he saw his boyfriend under the sheets and playing on his phone. The blond saw him and put his phone down, stretching his arms to call for Seonghwa. The older boy melted.

“Thank you, baby”, Hongjoong took the bottle and drank quickly. Seonghwa lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on the blond’s chest. Hongjoong chuckled, threw the bottle on the other bed and tried to get comfortable to hug the elder as well. Once they were seated, he run his fingers through the black hair, caressing his cheek and neck as well. Seonghwa sighed.

“I love you”, he whispered. Hongjoong smiled.

“I love you too”, he kissed his forehead and took the boy’s face in his hands to look at him. “So much”, he pecked his lips. Seonghwa smiled, his eyes closed.

Hongjoong was home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here, thank you so much for reading all that word vomit~  
> The comeback is getting closer and I'm so excited!!! Let's support and love the boys even more<3  
> If you want to fangirl together, you can find me on twitter: @_santanist  
> Thank you once more!


End file.
